


Lighthouse

by franku



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, first thing i post, in a way i think, it may be a tad confusing, there is a implication something traumatic happened but it's not described in any way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franku/pseuds/franku
Summary: i just wanna say this is messy, it may not make much sense, but it's supposed to be kinda cute?? idk how you'll see it, but hey hope you enjoy it!





	

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanna say this is messy, it may not make much sense, but it's supposed to be kinda cute?? idk how you'll see it, but hey hope you enjoy it!

I reached the top of the old lighthouse. I was scared, my heart was beating so much faster than it ever did, I just hoped hoped I wasn’t too late.

He sat there, legs swinging, arms by his side, his black hair lighted by the setting sun, and in that moment I believed he was okay, just for a moment.

“Hey Dan, I was looking for you” I said, seating by his side. “I somehow knew you’d be here”

“I’m always here when I run from something, you dork”

“Trying to find a meaning behind this all, aren’t you?”

He didn’t answer.

“Tell me Dan, do you hate the world?”

“No, the world is too big to hate, isn’t it?”

“You can be honest with me”

“You know I do. Even here, you can see the sea, the sky, the sun. And it’s beautiful, you can feel at peace here. But doesn’t it raise more questions than anything else? Still, I can’t   
find it in myself to like it.”

“The world is too unfair, it’s too pretty to be anything else. Isn’t that where you were going?”

“Do you hate the world, Nick?”

“What happened wasn’t you fault, you know that?”

“That doesn’t answer my question”

“You’re right, it doesn’t. I’m sorry for that, but no, I don’t hate it anymore. Ever since we got together it seems better somehow, I don’t know how to explain it, but it’s like I have a better world with you.”

“I’m sorry” he whispered “I’m sorry I can’t like the world any better, even with you by my side”

I held his hand softly, he was the most precious thing ever made, I couldn’t break him any farther.

“You shouldn’t be” he looked at me then, tears picking his eyes. “It doesn’t matter if I don’t make your world better, I’m not here for that necessarily, I’m here for you, not just for your liking of the world, but for the whole you, the you that hates the world, even with me there.”

“Thank you”

“You don’t need to thank either” I hugged him “What happened was not your fault”

I could feel him squeeze tighter at those words. He still blamed himself, and I couldn’t change that. I wasn’t there to change him, just to help him in whatever I could.

“I love you, Nick”

I kissed the top of his head

“I love you too Dan” we let the hug go, but I was still holding his hand.

We sat there after that, watching the sun set at the beach

**Author's Note:**

> sooo yaa. hope you likes this. if anythings confusing or something i can try to explain if you want


End file.
